Saya Hozuki
'Approval:' 11/14/19 27 feats (5 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Saya is a short and thin young girl, almost looking too frail or delicate to truly be a ninja, let alone one that prefers to fight up close and personal. She looks as though a good strong breeze might knock her right over, and it seems almost impossible that she could be carrying the sword that she wields, a large object taller than her wrapped up in bandages. The young ninja looks to be the personification of water with very pale skin and silvery hair with a faint touch of blue that falls to her mid-back, but owing to her ninja training, she keeps it braided and well out of the way of combat. Her eyes are a soft aqua, the color of the ocean on a clear day. She is dressed very practically and in standard ninja attire, with a low slung belt with many threads and pouches attached to it to hold her items close at hand. She does not wear a ninja forehead protector anywhere on her body. 'Stats' (Total: 219) ' '''Strength: 31 ' 'Speed: 31 ' 'Chakra Levels: 19 ' 'Chakra Control: 23 ' 'Endurance: 17 ' '''CP: 135 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Weapons Specialist ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu ' 'Jonin: Samehada ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 27 Banked feats: 5 Water Release # Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. 10 CP to initiate, 5 CP/round upkeep # Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. 10 CP/round upkeep. 20 CP to start # Water Release: Water Wall - The user raises up a wall of water that has 360 degree coverage around them, providing protection against a variety of attacks. CP initiation, 10 CP/round; barrier # Water Release: Water Prison - This technique is used to trap a victim inside a sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. CP to start, upkeep of 10 CP per round, follows normal bind mechanics # Water Clone Technique - The Water Clone Technique is similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of water. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water in a burst that does damage to nearby opponents. CP minimum upon creation Follows Shadow Clone Mechanics - 2 feats 50% endurance Weapons Specialist # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. speed, 40 CP/round # Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically (+12 full to str, 40 cp per round) # Silent Killing - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # Chakra Shockwave Slash - The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves at the opponent. 20 CP Genjutsu # Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -12 speed, debuff triggered by the victim hearing the user snap. 40 CP Samehada # Chakra Stealing - Samehada hungers for chakra from all source. As such it will drain chakra from its victims if they are touched. Samehada is always hungry and is never full. drains 10 CP from victims who are stuck. The user can channel a minimum of 40 CP into the blade (following supercharge mechanics). If so the sword devours 1.5 times the amount of CP invested +10 from the victim. If the wielder misses the attack his/her chakra is simply eaten by the sword never to be seen again. # Samehada Chakra reserves (2 feats) - The user gains a pool of chakra from Samehada that can be released into the user's body at will. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 1 feat/rank from chunin to S-rank # Unbreakable - The sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers too. # Samehada's Form - Samehada fuses with the wielder and grants the wielder a shark shaped form. In this form the wielder devours chakra from ninjutsu attacks on the weilder. [This is a ninjutsu only barrier that doesn't block taijutsu or weapon attacks. Cost starts at 20 CP/round and blocks twice invested. The cost decreases by 5 CP/round if hit by a ninjutsu technique. # Samehada's Form: Weapon Growth - While the wielder is fused with Samehada, they can choose to extend spikes from their body for offense. These spikes have the same abilities as the sword's passive properties, as long as the wielder has already taken those as feats. with Samehada's form # Chakra Proximity - Samehada's hunger for chakra allows it to sense when chakra sources are near. If a chakra source is within 1/4 mile of Samehada it will alert the wielder. (20 CP/round) does not give the wielder any indication to their location other that they are within 1/4 mile radius of them. Other # Stat feat +8SP # Stat feat +8SP # Stat feat +8SP # Stat feat +8SP Equipment *(3) chakra pill *(3) chakra pill *(3) blood increasing pill *(4) 3 fuma shuriken *(2) 10 CP explosive tag *(1) storage scroll for Samehada represented as a seal on her forearm *(0) Samehada Ryo * Ryo earned: 101,000 * Ryo spent: 5,000 * Ryo left: 96,000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 197' *'Banked:' 5 *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 ' Saya's Trial 1 QP The Wrong Part of Town 4 QP (S rank) Midnight Dealings 4 QP (S rank) '''B-Rank: 0 ' Bandits in the Hills 4 QP Secret Assignment 4 QP Secrets in the Night 4 QP 'C-Rank: 0 ' Saya's Test 2 QP '''D-Rank: 0 Other Classified Assignment 2 QP RP and Other: 0 ' 10/30/17 - New Girl in Town - 6 QP 11/4/17 - D rank Deliveries - 3 QP (cap) 11/11/17 - The Spar - 8 QP 11/18/17 - Missing (D rank) - 9 QP 11/25/17 - Training Day (Mist) - 7 QP 12/2/17 - Dinner Time - 9 QP 12/9/17 - Rematch - 8 QP 12/12/17 - Where he at? - 8 QP 12/31/17 - A Real Mission - 4 QP 1/2/18 - Advanced Training - 9 QP 1/10/18 - Newspaper Deliveries - 5 QP 1/18/18 - A Caravan of Travels - 5 QP 2/8/18 Festival of Blood - 3 QP 2/9/18 The Hozuki Clan Gathering 5 QP 2/16/18 Birds in the Park 2 QP 3/3/18 Back into the Swing of Things - 5 QP 3/10/18 Rare Sunshine - 6 QP 3/27/18 Market Day - 3 QP 3/31/18 Sparring - 5 QP 4/10/18 Delivery - 2 QP 5/3/18 Know the Stone - 4 QP 5/7/18 Sparring - 6 QP 5/15/18 Lunch Time - 5 QP 6/1/18 Dueling Great Swords - 9 QP 6/18/18 On Our Own Now - 9 QP (S rank) 6/28/18 Downtown - 7 QP 7/19/18 Little Cafe - 8 QP 5/6/19 The Port of Oroni - 9 QP (S rank) 10/12/19 En Route - 8 QP (S rank) 'History and Story Born and raised in Kiri, Saya was trained and raised by her clan with the intention that she would continue the legacy of her family and be a strong ninja. Of course, like other young Kiri ninjas, Saya grew up with stories of the Seven Swordsmen, and since she has a proclivity for swordsmanship, she hopes that it's not too far out of the realm of possibility for her to work her way up into their ranks and become renowned in the village. Category:Character